In order to provide effective and efficient management of healthcare environments, healthcare institutions are using a variety of healthcare management systems. Such healthcare management systems may monitor the locations of patients and providers. Recent developments in healthcare have caused an increase in the use of electronic health records (EHR's) and electronic storage of a variety of clinical information.